Moving On (How Bella Got Her Groove)
by MaytoDecemberRomanceContest
Summary: Bella Swan, newly divorced (again) finds that life has changed since she was younger.


Contest entry for the May to December Romance Contest

**Title**: Moving On (How Bella Got Her Groove)

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Bella Swan, newly divorced (again) finds that life has changed since she was younger.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Moving On<p>

(How Bella Got Her Groove)

Here I am ...

Forty fucking years old and divorced for the third fucking time.

"What is wrong with me?" I cry out to no one in particular. "Why can't I stay married?"

It wasn't as though I wanted to be married three times, and God knows I'm not looking for number four! How many times is it necessary to hit a brick wall before it finally soaks in that I am unworthy?

Tears roll down my cheeks, and splash into the moving box filled with books that I just opened. I hate to move. _Move _equals a four letter word in my personal Urban Dirty Word Dictionary, right along with _shit_, _fuck_ and _cunt_.

My current self loathing session is interrupted by my cell phone ringing with my son's ringtone.

If he figures out how depressed I've been feeling he would interrupt his life for me and I can't let him do that. I love him too much. I answer with my practiced, _chipper and not a concern in the world,_ "Hello son of mine!"

Who am I trying to fool?

He knows me too well.

"Yeah, sure you have no problems, Mom. I've heard that tone all my life! Be honest with me, like you're always telling me I should be with you. How're ya doing?"

My son, Conner, graduated last spring from The University of Texas with a BS in Engineering and was embarking on his Master Degree in two weeks. It was his preparation for moving on with his life that had finally prompted me to leave Austin and move to Houston. He was beginning a new phase of his life and so should I. It wasn't as though he'd be coming "home" to live with his mother.

I shudder.

I don't want that anymore than he does. His plan is to join the Air Force and to go into the Academy immediately after he finishes his Masters. There was some specialized training that he could only get through the Military.

I smile. My smart boy.

"Darlin' I'm doin' as well as can be expected. Soon I'll be too busy to think about anything else.

Houston is a rather daunting city, but at least it's not vertical like New York City or as rude as the people of Los Angeles can be. There had been so many others I considered. Besides I'm still in Texas.

"Yeah Mom, that's so a plus." Conner's tone is one he uses when he's calling my bull shit.

"No Conner, really. I start my new teaching job in two weeks and I'm seriously looking forward to it. Meeting new people, students and dealing with the traffic." I hesitate and allow the cynicism I'm feeling to finally creep into my own tone. "And learning how to avoid telling everyone that I've once again failed in a marriage." I feel the tears creeping into my voice.

"Ok Mom, that settles it. I'm coming to Houston to help you get settled," Conner declares.

"No, you're not! You have your own life to lead," Smiling I add, "Besides I don't have my washing machine and dryer yet so you'd still have to go to a laundromat. You might as well just stay there."

He laughed, "That's my girl." I could hear the smile and quasi relief in his voice. "Change of subject. Have you heard from or seen grandpa and grandma?"

Sighing, my father. My mother. Oh yeah. My parents are like oil and water. Charles and Renee Swan just married each other again for the fourth time. They fight constantly and I mean constantly, but they just can't stay away from each other. I don't know why they keep getting divorced and then remarried all the fucking time.

I told them this last time they should just live together in sin.

That remark was of course unappreciated. My parents are _hard shelled _Baptist. They do, however, love their errant daughter and are always trying to get me to "see the light and come back into the fold." Translation: come back to the church of my childhood.

"Yes, Conner, I've seen both of your grandparents. They _helped_ me move in." I answer sarcastically.

I hear him snort. "Oh yeah, I can just see it now." He hesitates then continues. "Who was the least help?"

My son always makes me feel better.

"To be honest, they were both as worthless as tits on bacon," I laugh. "Your grandma kept opening boxes snooping to see what was inside, and your grandfather stopped every 15 minutes to open another beer. I feared for his safety after just the first hour. If there hadn't been professional movers here, I don't think I would have ever gotten anything in this house!"

"So Mom, has Pretty Girl settled in any better?"

Pretty Girl, my beautiful long haired Tabby cat made the move with less than a graceful attitude. She doesn't like the new house and I have to watch her to make sure she doesn't escape... again. The SPCA frowns on animal owners who don't keep track of their four legged children. Luckily, I'd had Pretty Girl chipped and was able to get her back on her first attempt to go back to the old house in Austin. Ungrateful little bitch!

"Yes Conner, she seems to finally be settling in. Though she really didn't like my parents," I laugh at the memory. "She managed to hide in the master bath the entire time they were here. I wish I could have changed places with her."

"What's that Conner?" I could hear muted voices in the background.

"Just a minute Mom," Conner says and covers the phone so I can't hear much.

The voices become louder. _Come on Conner. Beer call down at Cheers_...

"Just a minute you jackasses! Mom I gotta run. The guys are here and being insistent. Are you sure you don't need me to come to Houston?"

"Yes Conner, I'm sure. Go! Have fun! Call me in a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay Mom, will do," Then quietly, "You know I love you Mom. Right?"

"Yes Darlin'! I know you love me. I'll talk to you in couple of days."

I disconnect the call, then sit down to have the first really good cry in a long time.

~o0o~

The weeks that followed were filled with getting all of my new and old belongings set up in my small house. It was an old house, but well made and kept up through the years. It was far from cheap, but I felt comfortable there since it was in a _good neighborhood_ with a first rate police department and _very_ low crime rate.

I had bought a four bedroom house so I could turn one room into a den, and another a library and of course the third would be a guest room. There was a good size family room where I set up my widescreen and dvd player along with my stereo system. I had a huge dvd collection as well as a large collection of books on cd. In that same room I also put my beloved beige leather Poor Boy recliner. I had a love affair with that chair. I couldn't count the nights I had fallen asleep in that chair with Pretty Girl asleep on my lap.

My library was only 10x12 and I'd had bookshelves built in and almost every shelf was filled with books of all kinds. I had an eclectic taste in reading material. There was a small wooden table with a chair and a lamp in the center of the room, just in case. It was comfortable, but this would not be the room I'd spend the majority of my time in. That would be my den.

The den was the second largest bedroom in the house, which was a little larger than the room I'd chosen as the library, with built in book shelves on one side built around the large double window facing the back yard. I had my desk sitting so I had my back to the yard. There was a small fireplace on one wall and I'd placed my favorite wing backed comfy chair and footstool in front of that fireplace. This was the room where I'd spend time grading papers and what ever other chores the school system came up with to torture the teaching staff was also where I planned to do my writing. My great American novel. Yeah right.

The new washing machine and clothes dryer arrived the next day followed by my brand spanking new stove, dishwasher, and refrigerator along with the new table and chairs for the kitchen to complete my acquisitions for my new, old house.

I was more than ready to have my house in order, so to speak and to start my first day as the newest English literature teacher for Belvedere Senior High School, which was the newest high school in the Houston area. We had contracts that would limit each of our classes to a maximum of 20 students and a minimum of 5 students each. This new school was a Charter School and the original students were drawn from a long list of those wishing to attend.

The first full day of classes was unremarkable except for the exchange I had with one of the other female teachers in the break room at lunch.

"Hello! You must be Bella Swan!" The woman was a tall buxom and beautiful blonde. Before I could raise my hand to shake hello she'd grasped it in both of hers. "I'm _so _happy to meet you! I understand that you too are single?"

I managed to gasp out, "Pleased to meet you too...?" She hadn't given me her name yet.

"Oh! How silly of me. I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm the art teacher. Would you like to sit together and have our lunches?"

I smiled broadly, "I am pleased to meet you Rosalie Hale, and yes, I would love to."

We chatted as we ate our sandwiches; about the school, other teachers and students. Just before our lunch period was up, Rose asked, "Do you like to dance?"

I studied her face and realized she wasn't kidding. "As a matter of fact, I used to love to dance, but it's been years..."

"Doesn't matter. It's like riding a bike. You never forget. Give me your phone number and we can set up a time for us to go dancing at some of the clubs around Houston. It'll be so much _funnnn_!" She squealed the last few words.

Then Rosalie was gone.

I walked back to my room and my next period class.

That night, Rosalie Hale called and insisted that the coming Friday night would be perfect for our first of many girls night out.

Lovely.

Friday came rather quickly this week.

There was so many things to learn and so much paperwork to get through. They hadn't warned me there'd be so much paperwork involved.

~o0o~

Friday morning arrived.

Rosalie assaulted me with squeals and jumping up and down in the parking lot.

I'd just managed to get my pickup parked when this sporty little red car of unknown make or model pulled in along side me. I'm shit when it comes to models and names of the newer cars.

I stood in front of my truck and watched Rosalie Hale unfold from that little red car. Her legs were just about as long as my entire body I thought, longingly. I was five foot nutten and hated being so short. When grocery shopping it seemed _everything_ was always on the top shelf and I had to hunt down someone to reach for me.

Rosalie rushed up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so excited about tonight! I just know we're going to have loads of fun!"

Extracting myself from the unwanted embrace, I asked, "So what kind of club are we going to, how do I get there and what do I wear?"

"Oh," Rosalie paused. "About the dress code...dresses are ok, but you'd probably be more comfortable in jeans and boots, if you have them, and ehm, the club is a Country 'n Western themed one where they play mostly country music."

_What no blouse?_

"WHAT?" I yelled, then I ducked my head and spoke more softly, "Country and Western music? I really, really dislike most country music and that nasal twang the singers all seem to have." I made my declaration.

"I was afraid you'd have that attitude." Rosalie shook her head and finger in my face. "Have you actually listened to any Country Music recently?" The majority of main-streamers don't twang when they sing or nasal anything."

I shook my head, "Look Rosalie, I'd be up for a couple of quiet drinks in a small bar, even one that played Rock 'n Roll. I LOVED the long haired bands and I love the old ones from the 60s and 70s. But Country? _ NO. Thank. You._" I again had raised my voice in the end.

Rosalie was relentless. "Ok. Look. You dress the way you are comfortable. Even wear heels if you like. I'll take you to my favorite place, first. If you are really uncomfortable, then we'll go find a nice little bar and have a few drinks. Just give it a try Bella, please?"

I hated when somebody begged me. Made me feel all kinds of a monster. So I caved.

"OK... BUT! If after one hour I'm not into it, we leave. Right?" I conditioned.

"YES!" Rosalie actually fist pumped. "I'll text you the address so you can add it to your GPS and meet you there about 9 p.m. OK?"

"OK. Now, let's get this day over with. I'm giving each of my classes a test today so it's gonna be a killer for me."

We parted and I didn't see her again until lunch time came around. We didn't talk about the upcoming night so it was enjoyable.

~o0o~

At nine o'clock sharp I was in standing near the entrance to "Shit Kickers Country and Western Bar." _How appropriate,_ I thought to myself while waiting for Rosalie who was 15 minutes late.

She looked gorgeous in her skinny jeans and pink colored blouse with the sweetheart neckline. She was wearing her hair down long and straight, as was I, but I was wearing a mid-thigh denim skirt with a jersey knit light orange blouse that hung down, untucked, to mid-ass on me. The neckline was nothing suggestive but I did look good, if I did say so myself, and _I was probably the only one who would be saying so_, I thought. _Damn it! Oh yes, I was wearing heels. I must have had a death wish_. Sigh.

By the time we got inside, I was surprised to find the place was not overly crowded as I'd feared it would be, since it'd taken so long to get through the line. We were in Texas for heaven's sake. Also, the music wasn't as offensive as I'd remembered it being.

I was asked to dance several times by several different young men. The key word being _**young**_. These boys were, _**boys**_. None of them could have been much over 25. I was 40! I could have been their mother.

Rosalie seemed to be having the time of her life with a guy whose name was Emmett. At least I think that's what she'd said. I really wasn't paying attention when we were introduced. The two of them had already advanced to the arm around the waist attitude. I began to suspect they'd met before. I didn't think Rosalie was the type of woman who got cozy too quickly with a perfect stranger. _No judgement_.

Two hours later, my feet were hurting badly, so I told Rosalie, or rather I used sign language, that I was going to go somewhere towards the back of the club and sit down. I'd wait for her there.

I finally found a small table that was patron free and claimed it for my very own. My feet were very thankful for my getting off them. I took my shoes off and rubbed my poor toes that had been stepped, no tromped upon more than once.

While I was sitting there kinda staring off into space, feeling my own self loathing making an appearance once again, I heard this absolutely warm and sexy voice ask, "Mind if I join you?"

I refocused my eyes and was astounded by who had just seated himself across from me. Large, dark eyes, short wavy dark hair, a nice nose and a sharp jaw line. Oh. My. God. He was so beautiful.

I hadn't felt this affected by a man _ever._

"Ehm, no. I don't mind. Help yourself, as I see you already have..." I was at a loss for words. However, the more I looked at him the more I suspected that he was also not much over twenty five, if that.

So, the games began.

We talked for some time before another song slow enough to slow dance to began to play.

"May I have this dance?"

Oh. That. Voice.

My brain was having a hard time thinking, but I did manage to get out, "Sure. Let me put my shoes back on."

"You don't have to torture your feet any longer," His smile made me catch my breath. "I promise not to step on your feet," He smiled. "I've been watching you ever since you came in. I noticed how many times you were stepped on. You must be an incredibly kind person, because never once did you scold any of them. I liked that."

He was standing looking down at me. "Tell you what. You dance this one dance with me and I'll give you a foot rub."

That did it. The foot rub. Way to my heart. I stood and took his hand. He lead me out onto the small dance floor and pulled me into his arms. "By the way, my name is Edward Cullen, what's yours?"

"I'm Isabella, Bella, Swan. Nice to meet you Edward Cullen."

What little space there was between us was filled with electric fire. This man made me want to have sheet clawing, screaming sex with him, and none of my three ex-husbands ever made me want to have that at all.

Knowing I was going to hate myself I asked the sixtyfour thousand dollar question. "So Edward Cullen, what do you do and how old are you?"

"I'm working on my master's degree at Rice University in Computer Science and I just turned twenty six. You?"

"I teach English lit at a Charter High School here in Houston, and I'm 40." Well it was nice meeting you Edward Cullen. "That means I could easily be your mother. In fact I have a son..."

Edward had stopped dancing, but had not turned loose of me. In fact he pulled me completely flush with his body. "Shhhh, I don't want to hear about your son, and you don't in any way remind me of my mother. You're a beautiful woman and as I said, I've watched you from the moment you came into the club. I wanted to get to know you from that first sight."

Oh. My. "But..." I tried to begin.

"No buts." He leaned down and captured my mouth with his and gave me the most lush kiss I've ever, ever experienced. I was a puddle. A gooey mess.

"Come on Bella, let's get out of here. Let's go to my apartment I want to make mad passionate love to you," He said.

In my head however, I was hearing, _Do you know __**that**__ Bella Swan? __**That **__woman is fucking a man young enough to be her son! Disgraceful! She's become a Cougar_!

Could I become a Cougar? I didn't know if I had it in me.

Edward must have seen the conflict raging within me because he then whispered in my ear, "Come on Bella. Don't over think this. I want you and I'm pretty sure that you want me..." His breath was hot on my neck and all my lady parts were singing to me _Say YES! SAY YES_!

I needed to go find Rosalie and tell her what was going on. So Edward dutifully took my hand, helped me put my shoes back on, and followed in my wake in search of my friend.

We found her leaning up against the bar with Emmett still glued to her side. I made the introductions. Emmett seemed to know Edward but Rosalie didn't. I told her we were going to go some place _more comfortable. _

Rosalie surprised me then, "Then let's all go together. It's perfect. I'm hungry anyway there's a Denny's not too far from here and Bella," eyeing me hard, "we all can get to know Edward better. Ok with everyone?"

I knew that Rose was right. It would be completely insane to just run off into the night and have sex with someone I'd only just met, but oh my God did I want to do it. However, common sense prevailed. We all agreed and I realized that I too was hungry. I hadn't eaten anything after I got home because of my nerves.

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting in a booth at a Denny's that was as close as Rosalie had said. She confessed to having been here several times before.

The four of us spent almost three hours talking and laughing. Edward seemed extremely at ease as did Emmett. I knew that Rose was only in her late twenties or early thirties so she definitely was not out of her age element with the two boys, er, men.

Edward's comfortable manner put me more at ease and found I was liking him more and more as a person and not just a sex object.

~o0o~

I followed Edward to his apartment complex, which turned out to be not too shabby. He waited for me to get out of my truck and made sure I locked it up, and that I didn't have anything in the back that might be stolen.

He took my hand and led me to his apartment which was actually very nice as well as neat.

As soon as he'd locked the door, he pushed me up against it, holding my face with both his hands and kissed me deeply and long. Oh My. My toes were curling.

I responded to him with an ardor I didn't realize I had. He was awakening something within me I never knew was there. Passion.

Edward picked me up bodily and carried me into his bedroom. He laid me on the duvet and just stood there looking down at me. A very warm sweet smile was on his face.

"May I make love to you Bella Swan?"

"I wish you would. It's been so long I think my lady parts have cobwebs."

He laughed, "You are so funny, and you're one of the sweetest women I've ever met."

Bella giggled. She actually giggled. Edward made her feel so good that she forgot her self loathing. He was so good for her very bruised ego. Right that minute she thought she'd die if he didn't make love to her.

He was kissing her neck and shoulders. _When the hell did she lose her shirt? Her skirt? _ It just then occurred to her that she was only in her panties and bra. _ Why that sneaky little bastard_.

Bella felt like her blood was boiling. She was panting and her mouth was getting dry. Oh. My. God! He had her nipple in his mouth and she felt the pulling all the way from her "girls" to her very sexual core! Her lady bits were not just bits they were EVERY-FUCKING-THING. She was so _wet_ now that the fingers..._.fingers_? When the hell did he get his fingers inside her? That didn't matter now. What mattered was what those fingers were doing. **Ooooooooh**.

Bella's world exploded around her in searing pleasure and light. She had spots before her eyes. She lay there trying to pull her thoughts together. When that was finally accomplished, she realized that Edward wasn't there with her. _Where the hell did he go_?

She heard the toilet flush and the sound of footsteps coming back her way. Then a warm body snuggling up against her. A large arm pulled her small body closer. That arm moved up from her waist to her breast where one of the very large hands covered one of her breasts and squeezed gently.

"Where'd you go?" Bella asked sleepily.

"Had to get rid of the rubber," Edward paused and continued, "Don't worry I have more."

Sighing Bella said, "I didn't even know you'd put one on," as she wiggled her butt into his crotch.

~o0o~

Bella was, for probably the first time in her life, actually lazing around on a Saturday morning. Not only that, someone else was fixing _her_ breakfast, and she was enjoying the show.

She was sitting at the breakfast bar watching the very firm, white butt of Edward Cullen while he scrambled her eggs and fried bacon. She was afraid that the bacon would pop and burn that beautifully sculpted body.

So deep in her thoughts it took Edward actually touching her shoulder to bring her focus back.

"Where were you?" Edward asked as he sat down next to her still buck naked.

"Watching you and thinking about last night. It's all starting to feel real."

"Well," he snorted, "why wouldn't it feel real?"

Bella looked at him wondering if she should ask the sixtyfour thousand dollar question and decided_ why not? _

"Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Have you been with other women my age before?"

Shoving a piece of toast into his mouth, and talking around it, "Nope. You're the first. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Doesn't it seem strange to you, I mean the fact that I'm old enough to be your mother?"

"Nope." Edward popped the _P_. "Why should it? Age is just a number." He said it so matter a factly that Bella was stunned.

"So, so it wasn't weird or strange at all to you?"

"Why? Was it to you?" Edward asked looking a little concerned.

"Because I have a son just about your age, and right now it feels very strange, albeit that I have been enjoying myself more than you can possibly know," Bella paused and looked into Edward's eyes. _Big Mistake_. "No one has ever fixed me breakfast, ever." She stated. "That within itself feels very strange. Ever since I was twelve I've been fixing other people's breakfast, lunch and dinners."

Edward dropped his eating utensils and grabbed Bella's face with both hands and looked into her eyes. "Then it's about time, beautiful lady, that people start doing things for you." He proceeded to kiss her hard and long.

"Wow!" was all Bella could say when Edward finally ended the kiss.

He then stood up and pulled her with him, and scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom where he proceeded to dine on her. She had more sheet clawing and screaming sex until around noon when they both fell asleep again.

And so the weekend went.

~o0o~

Monday morning Bella and Rosalie pulled into the school parking lot and into their assigned spaces.

Rosalie was first out of her little sports car and opening Bella's truck door for her. "Well? What happened? I want blow by blow. Every detail! Edward is so devilishly beautiful. He's just too pretty. He must have been wonderful in the sack too. Come on. S. P. I. L. L. !"

Bella sat there stunned by the verbal bombardment.

"Yes, Edward is beautiful," She blushed. "But I'm not that type of woman who kisses, or anything, and tells. What about you and Emmett?"

That was all it took for Rose to start giving up way too much information, for Bella's taste, about Emmett. It had the effect Bella had hoped for though; Rose didn't ask anymore questions about Edward.

~o0o~

Friday was upon Bella once again, but she hadn't heard a peep from Edward and her old friend Self Loathing visiting her again. However a new friend, Reason spoke up, _STOP IT BELLA! You have no reason to hate yourself. If you were not an interesting and beautiful woman a man, ok a boy, like Edward would not have wanted to be with you in the first place_. _You should allow yourself to have fun, as long as nobody gets hurt_.

She allowed Rose to talk her into going "dancing" again. Bella was doing a great deal of self examination. What was she feeling really about Edward? Why had she allowed him to make love, hell, _ravage_ her like she did? Was she _that _kind of woman? Then she asked herself for what had to be the millionth time, what had she done that was so wrong? Sure Edward was twenty years younger than she was, BUT, she didn't want to marry him. She was not interested in him other than as a friend. Why shouldn't she have sex with anyone she wanted to as long as no one got hurt? The fact that Edward had not called her was an indication to her that what they had done was casual for him and that he wouldn't be hurt if he never saw her again.

"OK Rose, where will we be going? Back to the same club?"

"No I thought we'd try a place that just opened. It's advertised as playing "today's pop music" since you're not a fan of CW and I don't mind "pop" music."

Bella discovered that she didn't care for "pop" music, but she was a fan of the males that were there.

Trolling it was called, Bella found out later from the fisherman who caught her. She was laughing to herself at these expressions. This young man was about six foot four or five with beautiful curly hair and big baby blue eyes. He originally came up to Rose, but Rose brushed him off and he went for Bella, who hadn't missed the fact that Rose wasn't interested.

"So tell me about yourself, er, Bella?"

"About me? I'm not at all interesting. You tell me about you, I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" Bella asked blushing.

"That's okay beautiful. My name is Michael Newton. I work at Shines Like New car wash just off the Beltway. I'm the head line-man."

"Oh, Michael, that sounds, interesting." No, thought Bella, actually boring as hell. "I'm an English Lit teacher and I have a son who's working on his masters in Engineering at UT Austin."

Michael then launched into his job and his own self importance.

About that time, Rosalie leaned into Bella whispering, "You ready to go somewhere else?"

Bella didn't verbally answer Rose but nodded her head slightly and picked up her clutch from the table top.

Bella turned to Michael. "I'm so sorry, but we need to go."

"Mind if I come too?" Michael asked.

Bella panicked.

Rosalie answered for them both. "Sorry Michael, we both have dates waiting for us. Nice to see you again."

Grateful, Bella nodded, "Yes, we both have dates we're going to meet. Nice to meet you Michael."

The two women worked their way through the throng of young men who had suddenly packed the club. When they got outside, Bella felt as though she'd been touched in more inappropriate places in that short distance than she had ever been in her entire forty years.

"Bella," Rose said, "I promise to never put us through that type of gauntlet ever again! That was the worst!"

Bella let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "That was awful. I feel like I need a shower!"

Laughing, Rose said, "Well that can wait until you get home. Follow me to Denny's for something to eat and then we can go to a movie or something else if you'd like."

~o0o~

They seated themselves since the greeter seemed to be too busy talking to another waitress who worked there.

They placed their order when the staff deemed they'd sat long enough waiting.

Their order just arrived when Bella heard that mellow smooth voice, "Why if it isn't Isabella Swan."

Turning so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, "Edward!"

He scooted himself into the booth next to her. "Why didn't you call me?" Edward asked as he settled himself in.

"Me call you?" Bella was confused. When was it established she should call him and how could she? She didn't have his phone number. "How could I? I don't have your phone number."

"Oh yes you do." Edward stated.

"I do not." Bella defended.

"Give me your phone." Edward extended his hand, so Bella dug it out of her purse and handed it to him.

He scrolled through the numbers and then he showed her that yes, in fact, she did have his phone number. Shaking her head she defended, again, "I didn't know. When, how did it get in my contacts?"

Edward laughed, "I put it in when you were in the bathroom." He paused as he thought a moment then continued, "Did I forget to tell you I did that?"

Rosalie was smiling as she listened to this exchange between her friend and Edward, then joined in. "Edward, Bella's not used to having a man expecting her to call him."

Something like a light crossed Edward's face, "Oh I see."

"Didn't Bella tell you she's recently divorced?" Rose continued.

Bella started shaking her head, not sure if it was to make Rose shut up, or to confirm what Rose was saying and that she hadn't told Edward.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just assumed that you knew how it worked." Edward looked contrite. "Today when dating, the woman is free to call the man." Seeing the still unsure and slightly stunned expression on Bella's face, Edward added, "Women's lib, you know?"

Bella closed her mouth, which she hadn't realized until that moment, was open. "Oh." Was all she was able to say.

"Yeah," Edward said smiling. "I was getting worried. I thought we had a great time, and I wanted to see you some more." He waggled his eyebrows at her with this last statement.

Rosalie smiled broadly. "So, Edward. You enjoyed Bella's, ah, company?"

"Most definitely."

"Bella, did you enjoy Edward's company?" Bella nodded not taking her eyes from Edward's.

"Uh, Edward. Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

"Yeah?" Edward seemed lost in Bella's eyes.

"Look you two. Do I have to throw water on you both?"

Bella feeling embarrassed, turned to her friend. "Why would you do that?"

That simple question caused both Rosalie and Edward to laugh. Bella just sat there looking between them. "What? What's so funny?" She was starting to get upset with both of them.

Rose looked at her friend, "Bella were you in some deep freeze on another planet all your life?"

"For your information, I've been _married_ and been a mother. I've _never_ had a social life so excuse me if I don't know the rules of engagement." Bella said a little more loudly than she intended.

Contrite, Rosalie apologized. "I'm sorry Bella. I really hadn't realized."

Edward also feeling a little ashamed of his part in Bella's current attitude said, "I'm sorry Bella. I knew on some level when you'd said you had a son in college that you had probably been married at some point, I just didn't realize it was recent." Picking up her right hand kissed her knuckles one at a time all the while looking into Bella's eyes. "Please forgive me, and allow me to help you understand this _younger generation_ you're dealing with now on a social level."

Rosalie just sat there with her mouth open. "Bella is he for real?"

Bella only nodded her head.

"When you're done with him, can I have him?" Rose asked laughing.

Bella looked at her friend and then laughing she said, "Sure. Why not?"

Edward didn't seem to like that idea very much. "Hey! Don't I have a say in this?"

Bella reached over and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Sure you do."

Reaching for the check, Rose said, "Ok. Now that that's settled can we go to the movie?"

Scooting out of the booth, Bella caught Edward's hand.

There was so much for her to learn all over again about relationships between the sexes. She realized that she was beginning to feel better about herself, and that she'd find her _groove_ eventually. Life just might be fun being single and childless after all.

* * *

><p>Hosts' Reminder: Remember to leave the entry some love by hitting the review button. If you suspectknow the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning/hinting this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you so much. x


End file.
